


Иногда банан — просто банан

by Visenna, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fix-It, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Написано поNSFW фотов соавторстве с Агент из Бруклина





	Иногда банан — просто банан

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по [NSFW фото](https://78.media.tumblr.com/81f1f72025f9f11f7ef8295bc9a8867d/tumblr_ozzit0GOa21wppq7go1_540.jpg) в соавторстве с Агент из Бруклина

— Ты всерьёз думаешь, что это поможет? — Тони таращился на коленопреклонённого Кэпа сверху вниз. Тот удивил его настолько, что не было сил даже злиться. — Вот так просто — привет, давай мириться, кстати, не мог бы ты спустить штаны — и всё наладится?

— Я всерьёз этого хочу, — упрямо ответил Стив. — Помириться. Чтобы всё наладилось. Тебя.

Голубые глаза смотрелись странно на загорелом лице, борода делала из бывшего Капитана Америки опасного и притягательного незнакомца, которого ты подцепил в баре на одну ночь, и теперь тебя ждёт то ли драка, то ли крышесносный секс. Учитывая их с Кэпом динамику, сейчас пришло время для второго — первое они уже разыграли в Сибири как по нотам.

— М-да, вот это и называется — оголодать в глуши, — Тони шагнул назад, и Стив потянулся за ним, пытаясь удержать. — Нет, Стив. Так дела не делаются. Я без пяти минут женат, а у тебя наконец-то есть твой Баки — чего тебе ещё не хватает?

Стив уставился на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— Без пяти минут женат? — повторил он медленно.

— Ты же не думал, что я буду страдать по парню, который меня бросил ради другого? — осведомился Тони самым паршивым своим тоном. — У нас с Пеп деловой брак, но это лучше, чем снова понадеяться на кого-то, кто будет пару лет врать тебе в глаза.

Лицо у Стива стало жёстким и беспомощным — как ему это удаётся, Тони понятия не имел. И стонала, плакала в груди тонкая жалобная нотка, словно кто-то спрашивал — зачем? Зачем прямо сейчас нужно отталкивать единственного парня, которого Тони по-настоящему любил?

Ну хоть бы дал ему отсосать, в самом деле! Столько мечтал, руки истёр, дроча на светлый образ — и вот сейчас, когда есть шанс, сам его отталкивает?

— Нет. Я думал, ты меня дождёшься. Остынешь со временем и простишь, — со всё той же омерзительной, невыносимой честностью признался Стив. — И ещё — как это, брать тебя ртом... и вообще. Много думал, Тони.

— Думать вредно, от этого бывают морщины и ранняя импотенция, — Тони было противно от самого себя. От желания уколоть Стива побольнее — никакого брака не намечалось, с Пеппер они договорились только о помолвке на год-другой максимум, — и просто от желания. Запустить руки в отросшие волосы. Натянуть на член, не давая отстраниться. Уснуть рядом. Проснуться рядом.

— Ну, тебя эта проблема пока не коснулась, — заявил Стив и, не стесняясь, провёл ладонью по вздыбившейся ширинке Тони. — Импотенция, я имею в виду.

— А тебя в Ваканде многому научили, — не удержался Тони. Ревность жгла и кусалась, как целое осиное гнездо. — Барнс постарался?

— Роуди, — резко сказал Стив. Тони ещё не успел изумиться, а Стив пояснил, — Роуди. Ты с ним спал?

— Что?! И в голову не приходило! Мы друзья!

— То же самое у меня с Баки, — отрезал Стив. — Могу на Библии поклясться.

Тони представил, как идёт — ковыляет, учитывая внушительный бугор в штанах, — искать Святое писание, и не выдержал — расхохотался. Может, это был не самый весёлый смех и определённо не самый беззаботный, но своё дело он сделал — тяжесть обиды в груди растаяла, как не бывало.

— А насчёт свадьбы… Тони, я общался с мисс Поттс. Не слишком приятный был разговор, должен признаться.

— Что она тебе сказала? — каркнул Тони. Пеппер, его последний редут, крайняя линия обороны, говорила с Роджерсом о нём, Тони Старке, и их фальшивом почти браке?

— Она съездила мне по лицу. Дважды. Сперва потому, что не узнала, а потом…

Тони махнул рукой и рассмеялся снова.

— Пошёл ты к чёрту, Роджерс. Стой, куда? — Он наклонился к Стиву и уставился в эти невозможные глаза. Сколько раз они снились ему — сердитыми, злыми, прекрасными, полными небывалой нежности? — Иди ко мне. Ты хоть знаешь, как это делается?

— Теоретически, — Стив чуть неловко улыбнулся. — Думаю, ты меня научишь.

Тони вздохнул и одним движением сдернул с себя брюки вместе с трусами. Они застряли где-то на полпути к коленям, и он должен был чувствовать себя смешным, а чувствовал — святыней. Стив взял в руку вырвавшийся на волю член, приоткрыл свои потрясающие губы, коснулся ими темной от прилившей крови головки, и опытный плейбой Тони Старк чуть не кончил на месте, как дурной от гормонов подросток.

Во второй раз оргазм подобрался опасно близко в ту секунду, как Стив, не выпуская члена изо рта, поднял ресницы, посмотрел на Тони снизу вверх и сделал что-то такое языком... что-то невероятное. Мучительное и прекрасное одновременно.

— Если бы я знал, — просипел Тони, — что ты так умеешь, Стив — давно бы тебе позвонил.

Вообще-то это было грубо, Стив должен был обидеться, отстраниться, и он отстранился, облизнулся — совершенно блядски, между прочим — и заявил:

— Знаешь, в Ваканде очень много бананов. Я… тренировался.

После чего он качнулся вперед и пропустил член в самое горло.

Тони даже не успел в красках представить эти тренировки. Он кончил так стремительно и сильно, что Стив раскашлялся и отстранился, смаргивая невольные слёзы.

— Прости, — прохрипел Старк. Стыдно было — не передать. — Бананы так не поступают.

— Это ты прости, — Стив справился с кашлем и вытер рот. Припухший, покрасневший. — И я научусь, если дашь мне шанс. Не только этому — вообще быть с тобой, Тони.

Какое-то время Тони смотрел на него, выхватывая взглядом детали: тонкие морщинки в уголках глаз, тяжелые от усталости веки, золотистые опахала ресниц, трещинку на губе, белесую каплю в уголке рта, а потом поддёрнул штаны и опустился рядом.

— Я ведь не сменил замки, — прошептал он, наконец обняв своего капитана. — И бананов могу заказать сколько угодно.

— Думаю попробовать другую диету, — пробормотал Стив куда-то ему в плечо. — Ужасно надоело сладкое.


End file.
